Rejeição
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Uma garota rejeitada pelo namorado encontra uma pequena caixa de quebra-cabeças.
1. Chapter 1: A caixa

Rejeição

Esta fanfiction foi betada por Dri Lioncourt

Capítulo 1: A caixa

Ela estava sentada no chão, no canto mais escuro da sala. O chão nunca lhe parecera mais frio. Já era noite. Ela não havia percebido que escurecera tanto. Começara a chorar durante o dia. Procurara um cantinho sossegado para poder chorar à vontade, sem ter que dar satisfações da sua vida a ninguém. Sentia seu rosto, olhos e garganta inchados. Toda vez que parecia que o choro ia estancar, lembrava-se dele, e então tudo recomeçava. Via o rosto dele na sua frente. Via os seus ombros largos. Via sua cabeleira loira. Sentia aqueles olhos azuis frios como gelo. Sentia o próprio coração pesado, ocupando mais espaço que o habitual em seu peito. O seu tórax parecia que comprimia o pobre coração, não lhe dando espaço para chorar também.

As lágrimas secaram. Ela levantou-se e foi até seu quarto. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda, e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa metálica, com incrustações elaboradas, em um rico arabesco. Os desenhos tinham um toque oriental. De alguma forma, era como se já tivesse visto antes aquele delicado objeto. Lembrou-se de onde o encontrara. Estava nos pertences do homem morto. Um homem comum, vítima de latrocínio. Na sua profissão era muito comum encontrar esse tipo de cadáver. Ela trabalhava como recepcionista no Instituto de Medicina Legal. A polícia trouxera uma pequena mochila achada junto ao cadáver. Sua carteira sumira. Mas a pequena caixa metálica estava lá. Como um pequeno troféu abandonado ao lado do corpo do campeão.

Ninguém tivera idéia do que significava aquele objeto. Sabiam apenas que era bonito e antigo. Talvez valioso. O que não justificava ter sido deixado para trás. Sebastiana sabia de uma coisa, aquela pequena caixa a amedrontava. E ao mesmo tempo fascinava. Imaginou qual sua origem e que relação poderia ter com a morte do defunto. Por isso, escondida do seu chefe, pegou-a ilegalmente e levou-a para sua casa. Guardou-a em sua cômoda. Isso já estava lá há algumas semanas. Sebastiana sempre se lembrava dela, mas não tinha tempo para debruçar-se sobre o assunto. Por causa de Álvaro. Ele lhe tomara o coração de assalto. Não lhe dera um minuto de paz, desde que o conhecera.

Ele era o motivo da sua recente crise de choro. Após uma semana de intensa paixão e sonhos de amor, decidira romper com ela. Pelo motivo mais fútil de todos. Assim parecia a ela. A família dele não a aceitara. Eram esnobes, arrogantes, pomposos e pretensiosos. Achavam-se melhores do que o resto da humanidade. Ou pelo menos se achavam melhores do que ela. Não havia como lutar contra essa barreira, pois ele parecia compartilhar o pensamento de seus pais. Como se após uma semana que a conhecera e amara, tivesse sofrido lavagem cerebral. Ela não entendia como o amor dele era tão frágil e volúvel. Ela não aceitava o fim de seus sonhos mais preciosos e valiosos. Ela podia não valer nada, como dizia a família dele, mas os seus sentimentos e o seu coração valiam mais do que as estrelas do universo.

Sebastiana pegou a pequena caixa e levou-a até a cozinha. Sentou-se na cadeira da mesinha, colocou o objeto prateado sobre ela. Lembrou-se de sua mãe que morava no nordeste. Ela lhe diria "É feio roubar dos outros. Mais feio ainda roubar de mortos". Seu pai que já morrera, seria mais pragmático. Ele com certeza lhe diria "Quanto será que isso custa? Como é usado deve custar metade do valor". A família de Álvaro com certeza valorizariam esse pequeno objeto. Diriam tratar-se de uma relíquia chinesa, ou italiana. A não ser que a recebessem das mãos dela, Sebastiana. Aí diriam que era falsificado e contrabandeado do Paraguai. Álvaro diria apenas que era um objeto digno da beleza dela. Pelo menos era o que ele diria antes de ser influenciado pela família dele. Agora com certeza, ele chamaria a polícia para dar queixa de um roubo.

Sebastiana pegou a pequena caixa oriental e a observou na altura dos olhos. Percebeu que seguia um padrão e tinha pequenos encaixes, mal visíveis na distância. Era como um pequeno quebra-cabeça. Ela então com a curiosidade aguçada, rodou a caixa metálica, no seu eixo até desfazer o encaixe. Rodou mais uma vez para estabelecer um novo desenho de arabesco. Então a caixa pareceu adquirir vida. Uma espécie de energia incandescente fluía dela. Sebastiana colocou-a de volta na mesa, imaginando se aquele não era um brinquedinho movido a bateria. Um facho de luminosidade partiu da caixa metálica, e ela passou a mover-se em torno do seu próprio eixo, abrindo suas paredes e deixando ver uma pequena mais potente fonte de luz.

Estranhamente por contraste com a luz da pequena caixa, as luzes da cozinha, e Sebastiana teve a impressão que todas as luzes da sua casa, se apagaram. Tudo ficou sombrio e silencioso. Apenas o pequeno objeto oriental parecia conter toda a luz naquele ambiente. Sebastiana sentiu um arrepio. Sua cozinha tornara-se gelada. Teve medo pela primeira vez, de estar sozinha naquela casa. Achou que com certeza houvera um apagão na sua rua, e por isso estava no escuro. E com certeza ainda, deveria ter deixado alguma janela aberta, e por isso estava tão frio. De qualquer forma, não queria ficar ali. Queria sair para a rua, encontrar pessoas, amigas ou desconhecidas, que lhe tirassem aquela sensação de estar sozinha no mundo. Ou de estar morta. Os arrepios se intensificaram. Estranhou o frio. Ainda estavam no outono, não era para estar tão frio assim.

Então o ambiente foi iluminando-se devagarzinho. Ela pensou "a energia está fraca". Ela ouviu então um ruído abafado e ritmado, como se alguém se arrastasse. Ficou de pé e olhou para trás. Não havia nada. Olhou para os dois lados e também não havia nada. Resolveu sair da cozinha e ir para seu quarto. Estava apavorada, mas tentava controlar-se. Embora houvesse luz, não conseguia divisar bem os objetos e móveis daquele recinto. Com exceção da mesinha com o quebra-cabeças chinês, e da cadeira em que estivera sentada, tudo estava na penumbra. E era até mesmo difícil dizer com certeza que estava na sua casa. Pensou em achar uma vela ou uma lanterna, mas ela não conseguia divisar os móveis.

Deu alguns passos para longe da fonte de luz sobre a mesa, em direção ao que ela achava que fosse a sala. Mais alguns passos e o ambiente ficou mais gelado. Foi então que ela o viu. Ficou paralisada de terror. Não conseguia pensar, nem andar, nem falar. Sabia apenas que aquele homem não deveria estar em sua casa. Ele tinha olhos leitosos, frios, sem emoção. "Sua cabeça... Oh meu Deus... Sua cabeça está coberta de… alfinetes. Um maldito punk invadiu a minha casa, e eu estou aqui, sem ação. Sem conseguir me defender. Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Corra sua desgraçada. Salve sua vida". Apesar do pânico, Sebastiana não saiu do lugar. Permaneceu lá com a expressão totalmente horrorizada. Tentando balbuciar "socorro".

O cabeça de alfinetes veio então em sua direção. Estava vestido com uma longa batina estilizada. Cheio de tachinhas e cintos de fivelas. Ela achou que aquela roupa era de borracha líquida. Já havia visto alguns performáticos sexuais usando roupas parecidas com aquilo. De repente um pensamento a aterrorizou ainda mais: "E se ele for um maníaco sexual? O que será de mim?" A roupa do cabeça de alfinetes arrastava no chão quando ele andava, produzindo o som que ela ouvira antes. Sebastiana concentrou-se o mais que pôde para conseguir falar alguma coisa, e conseguiu isso: "Por favor, não me machuque. Pode levar o que quiser, mas não me faça mal. Por favor". Era muito pouco. Ela queria gritar e sair correndo, mas suas pernas ainda estavam bambas pelo pânico que sentia.

Então ele falou. Sua voz não era natural. Parecia que ela o escutava na sua mente. Ela não vira sua boca se mexer, mas tinha certeza que o ouvira. Ele lhe dissera: "Eu não vim por você Sebastiana. Você veio a mim. Há alguém querendo acertar contas com você". Sem perceber e sem controle sobre o que estava fazendo, Sebastiana perguntou: "Quem quer acertar contas comigo"? Ao que cabeça de alfinetes respondeu: "Ele". Na mesma hora Sebastiana virou-se para trás e viu a cena mais assustadora de toda a sua vida, até agora. O cadáver dono da caixa de quebra-cabeças chinês estava em pé na outra extremidade daquele recinto. Nu, com o tórax e o abdome costurados. A boca roxa. Os olhos inchados e com um halo escuro em volta deles. No seu peito três buracos com halo negro e fumegante, drenavam uma secreção esverdeada. O defunto revivido abriu a boca e dela caíram bolas de algodão cheirando a formol. O pus que escorria de suas feridas do peito, desciam pelo seu peito e barriga, passando por suas pernas até o chão de sua cozinha. Sebastiana queria gritar até não poder mais. Mas estava paralisada. Os fios da costura do corpo do cadáver começaram a soltar-se, fazendo com que a ferida se abrisse uma vez mais. Suas costelas ficaram expostas, e no lugar onde deveria haver um coração, não havia nada. Os fios de costura da barriga também se desfizeram. Suas entranhas se desenrolaram e caíram como cordas no chão. Seu estômago abriu-se e deixou escorrer uma gosma preta e podre, que fazia fumacinha por onde passava. O cadáver começou a aproximar-se dela.

Nessa hora Sebastiana conseguiu gritar. Sentiu a vida voltar a suas pernas e braços. Virou-se e procurou uma rota de fuga. Passou por portas fechadas. Abriu-as o mais rápido que pôde. Poderia jurar que estava arrombando portas trancadas. Corria mais rápido do que maratonistas. Viu escadas e escolheu descer. Como elas pareciam intermináveis, resolveu subir de volta. Aquela escalada não tinha fim. Resolveu sair da escada e tentar pular uma janela para livrar-se daquele prédio. Entrou em salas conhecidas, sem viva alma. Procurou por janelas. Não as achou. Viu uma luminosidade no fim do corredor. Correu para ela como se fora sua salvação. Vinha de um recinto familiar. Ao adentrá-lo deparou-se com um cadáver de pé com as tripas expostas.

Ela percebeu que não havia saído do lugar, apenas sua mente tentara fugir. Permaneceu parada gritando a plenos pulmões.


	2. Chapter 2: Tortura

Rejeição

Capítulo 2: Tortura

O que aconteceu a seguir estava além de sua capacidade de raciocínio. Não conseguia entender aquilo. Nem queria entender. Não conseguia suportar aquilo. Ela não queria ver, nem ouvir, nem sentir. Se fosse permitido morrer de susto, ela gostaria de estar morta. Pelo menos desmaiar, fechar os olhos e ir para outro lugar. Onde não havia horror, nem dor. Onde sua mente pudesse ficar em paz, tranqüila, sossegada. Onde tudo fazia sentido, seu presente era estável, seu futuro previsível e nada lhe causaria nenhum mal. Pelo menos nenhum mal irreparável. Sempre ouvira dizer que quando a gente morre, nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos, antes de fechá-los para sempre. Não foi isso o que aconteceu. Talvez já estivesse morta, quem sabe? Talvez seu passamento tivesse sido tão rápido, que ela nem percebera.

O que aconteceu não fazia sentido. Sensações. Dores. Gritos. Angústia. Desespero. Agonia. Sofrimento. Sofrimento além do que ela estava habituada. Sofrimento além da idéia de que um dia isso iria acabar. O que mais doía era justamente isso. Não haver lenitivo. Não haver consolo. Não haver esperança. Imagens sucediam-se na sua frente, no seu cérebro. Sangue, carnes, ossos, apodrecimento, insetos e vermes e outros animaizinhos nojentos. Instrumentos de tortura, afiados, enferrujados, sujos de sangue. A visão de seu algoz era igualmente torturante. Ele era o ser mais repugnante que alguma vez ela já vira. Outra visão que a chocava e maltratava, muito mais do que dor física, era a visão do seu próprio corpo sendo destroçado e mutilado.

Por vezes sua mente conseguia escapar, e ela então ia para junto de sua mãe e de seu pai. Sentavam-se na mesa da cozinha para ver novelas, na pequenina televisão antiquada. Seu pai bebericava e assoprava sua xícara de café preto fumegante. Enquanto sua mãe trazia-lhe uma caneca de mingau de milho verde com polvilho de canela. Sua mãe sempre tão gentil, chorava como uma adolescente assistindo novelas. Pegava seu lencinho com o bordado nas pontas, e enxugava delicadamente os olhos, ao ver o casal de protagonistas da novela, fazendo as pazes após uma longa separação. Seu pai era impassível. Seus olhos estavam na tela, mas sua mente estava distante, em um mundo com preocupações e problemas mais corriqueiros, como dinheiro e dívidas.

Então a doce e confortante companhia de seus pais se tornava esmaecida e ia se desfazendo aos poucos, até só restar o defunto descosturado e sua sessão de tortura. Sebastiana então tentava inutilmente voltar àquela realidade de sonhos dourados, mas não era sempre que conseguia. Às vezes lembrava-se de Álvaro e da rejeição sofrida. Lembrava-se da família de Álvaro. A mãe dele, suas tias, seus irmãos, seu pai, os amigos de Álvaro. Lembrava-se das risadas deles, de seus olhares de desprezo. Lembrava-se da expressão no rosto de Álvaro, vergonha. Ele sentia-se humilhado por estar com ela. Como se ela tivesse uma grande letra A na blusa, ou um M na testa.

Esta dentre todas, era a lembrança que mais a maltratava. O desprezo que Álvaro passou a sentir por ela, por não conseguir ser aceita por sua família e seu círculo de amizades. E quando ele lhe disse: "Acho que nos precipitamos. Talvez seja melhor repensar esse relacionamento. Eu preciso de um tempo sozinho, analisando o que eu sinto por você. Se eu achar que há algum futuro para nós, eu ligo pra você". Ele praticamente a enxotara de sua casa. Como uma mendiga, penetra de festas, que invadiu propriedade alheia. Foi escoltada pelos serviçais, pois Álvaro estava muito ocupado atendendo seus amigos e sua família. Sentiu forte a exclusão quando os seguranças fecharam os portões da entrada, deixando-a do lado de fora.

Passara as primeiras duas horas ligando para o celular de Álvaro. Ele nunca lhe atendeu às chamadas, nem lhe respondeu os "torpedos". Até que ela desistiu. Foi para sua casa como autômato. O que ela fizera de errado? Comprara roupa nova para aquele almoço em família. Passara o dia anterior no cabeleireiro, cuidando da pele, do cabelo, das unhas. Até comprara um livro de boas maneiras, para aprender a se portar entre gente tão sofisticada. Além de tudo isso, Álvaro a amava. Tinha certeza disso, pelo menos até antes do maldito almoço acontecer. Mas ela não fizera nada de errado. Não tomou iniciativa, esperou que todo mundo se movimentasse à mesa, para repetir-lhes os gestos.

Ela não colocou os cotovelos na mesa. Não tossiu, não arrotou, não fez comentários, para não dar uma ratada sem querer. E sempre sorria quando percebia que estavam olhando para ela. Ela dissera "Como vai tudo bem? Prazer em conhecê-lo" para todo mundo. Não fora mal educada, nem desrespeitosa. Não ficara corando desnecessariamente, nem ficou escondendo os olhos das outras pessoas. Tentara agir como igual a eles, mesmo sabendo não ser. Talvez este tenha sido seu maior pecado, pois eles sabiam que ela não era igual. Talvez por isso tenham se sentido ofendidos. Talvez por isso tenham sentido necessidade de deixar claro, qual o lugar dela naquela pequenina sociedade. O da porta da rua.

Chegara a casa e sentara no chão da sala. Sabia que já o perdera. Não o perdera para outra mulher ou outro cara. Perdera-o para o desprezo e rejeição que sofrera da família dele. Outras pessoas não gostaram dela, e isso foi o suficiente para ele também perder o interesse por ela. Um amor raso e fútil, pelo menos da parte dele. Ela sabia que o amaria para sempre. Ele era o homem da sua vida. Mas isso nem sempre é promessa de felicidade, porque nem sempre somos correspondidos. Ela o amara com todas as suas forças e sofrera com toda a frustração e desalento de sua alma. Como se seu coração tivesse sido rasgado e um pedaço tivesse ficado pelo meio do caminho, jogado no lixo.

Ela olhou para o defunto descosturado com frieza. Cuspiu sangue no chão. Levantou os olhos sem vida e atreveu-se a falar-lhe. "Eu também como você, posso me vingar de alguém"? O defunto pálido, de bocas roxas deu um puxão na corrente que estava rasgando uma lasca da pele dela. Abriu sua boca com hálito de formol. E ela ouviu na sua mente, pois os defuntos não tinham voz: "Claro". Cabeça de alfinetes aproximou-se, com seu horrível arrastar de roupas pelo chão. Ele a olhou com seus olhos leitosos e abriu um sorriso de dentes amarelados. Mais uma vez ela ouviu nos meandros do seu cérebro sem vida: "Você dará uma boa cenobita". Ela não sabia o que era isso. Mas se isso significasse fazer Álvaro pagar pelo que lhe fizera, então tudo bem.

A realidade a sua frente se modificou. Cabeça de alfinetes não estava visível, mas ela o pressentia. Nem era mais necessário ouvir o arrastar de sua batina. O descosturado às vezes ficava visível a seu lado. Às vezes puxava uma corrente atada à pele dela, descascando-a mais um pouco. Ela não se importava mais. Sabia que para o que se propusera fazer, ficaria a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Pelo menos o seu inferno interior não seria visível. Mas o seu exterior passou por uma transformação. Agora estava vestida de negro, da cabeça aos pés. Seu peito e seu abdome estavam descascados, sangrando um pouco de quando em vez, e por isso encharcando sua roupa negra. Fazendo com que sangue escorresse de sua roupa, aos pouquinhos.

Seus lábios estavam incrivelmente vermelhos, seus olhos e sobrancelhas bem delineados. Suas unhas negras e seus cabelos retorcidos em intrigadas tranças rastafári, no alto da cabeça. Ela estava bonita, de um jeito sádico e gótico. Sebastiana olhou para a pequena caixa metálica sobre a mesinha da cozinha. Fechou-a e a segurou na mão. "Ela agora me pertence, Descosturado". Não obteve resposta, mas sabia ser a verdade. O ambiente em seu apartamento voltou ao normal. Tudo ficou iluminado. Por um momento pensou que estivera dormindo e que tivera um sonho. Mas então a visão do sangue escorrendo de suas roupas, a lembrou de sua nova realidade.

Pensou em Álvaro, o grande amor de sua vida. Vida essa que já não existia. Pensou na família de Álvaro e em seu círculo de amizades. "Eu não preciso me vingar do mundo inteiro. Eu só preciso acertar as contas com Álvaro". Por um momento sentiu a estranheza daquilo tudo. Ela tirara a caixa do defunto que a castigou pelo seu ato errado. Agora ela iria castigar Álvaro porque ele a magoara. Quem sabe o que Álvaro iria fazer em seguida? Talvez ela pudesse esquecer aquilo tudo e poupar Álvaro desse sofrimento. "Não. Se existe um filho da puta que precisa pagar pelo que fez é ele. Eu não sei, nem quero saber o que o Descosturado fez. E eu fui apenas curiosa. Álvaro não, ele me dilacerou o coração em vida".

Sebastiana não soube como fez aquilo, mas no momento seguinte estava na propriedade da família de Álvaro. Passou facilmente pelos portões. Os seguranças pareciam entorpecidos. Caminhou até a grande casa. Os cachorros que estavam soltos, ao vê-la ganiam e iam esconder-se. Ela apenas olhava para eles e eles murchavam as orelhas. Ela entrou na sala e foi em direção ao quarto de Álvaro. Não havia ninguém para barrar o seu caminho. Como se não a percebessem, ou como se estivessem paralisados. O grande almoço já havia acabado há muito tempo. Ela entrou no quarto de Álvaro e ele estava lá. Sentado na escrivaninha do computador.

"Oi Álvaro, lembra-se de mim"?


	3. Chapter 3: Vingança

Ela entrou no quarto de Álvaro e ele estava lá. Sentado na escrivaninha do computador.

_Oi Álvaro, lembra-se de mim?

Álvaro virou-se na direção da voz e assustou-se. Sebastiana estava diante dele. Ela estava diferente e mais bonita, de um jeito gótico.

_Sebastiana, o que faz aqui?

_Vim visitá-lo meu amor. Afinal mal tivemos tempo de falar depois que me expulsou de sua casa.

_Eu não te expulsei. Eu apenas precisava pensar um pouco em tudo que estava acontecendo.

_Entretanto, de todos os convidados, eu fui a única escoltada para fora pelos empregados.

Enquanto conversava, Sebastiana circundava Álvaro. Ela podia perceber porque se apaixonara por ele. Era loiro dos olhos claros, cabelos ondulados, fartos. Alto de ombros largos e músculos definidos, como um atleta. E seu jeito sempre tão calmo, seguro de si, atencioso e amável, perfeito cavalheiro. Um verdadeiro príncipe. Era bom demais para ela. Talvez, se ela não tivesse se envolvido com ele, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Bastá-la-ia ter dobrado uma esquina, antes que o destino a fizesse atravessar o caminho dele. Pela primeira vez ela pensava que Álvaro não era responsável por sua infelicidade, pois ninguém pode escolher por quem se apaixonar. Ele não tinha culpa por não amá-la.

Sebastiana hesitou em seu desejo de vingança. Afastou-se de Álvaro e aproximou-se da porta de saída do quarto dele.

_Sebastiana, não me leve a mal, mas meus pais são meio tradicionalistas. Eles sempre esperaram que eu me casasse com alguém do nosso nível.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo. Já não o odiava mais como antes, mas se continuasse a ouvir aquela conversa, ficaria tentada a vingar-se.

_Por tudo que lhe é mais sagrado, Álvaro, cale-se.

Sebastiana virou-se e abriu a porta. Álvaro levantou-se e a alcançou. Ele segurou seu braço e puxou-a de volta, então fechou a porta.

_Eu não posso te deixar sair assim.

_Mas algumas horas atrás foi o que você fez.

_Eu fui um idiota.

Beijaram-se. Quanto mais o beijo se intensificava, mais Sebastiana sentia o sangue correr-lhe nas veias e tornar o seu corpo quente e desejoso de mais prazer. Logo estavam os dois nus na cama de Álvaro. Ela por cima, sentindo a força daquela paixão penetrá-la, enquanto miríades de sensações frenéticas e excitantes a engolfavam, em tons de púrpura, negro, rubi e verde musgo. Ela sentiu-se desfalecer sobre ele. Logo mais, estavam os dois deitados lado a lado, na cama. Álvaro estava fitando o teto, com o pensamento longe. Sebastiana tentava não pensar na caixa e nos cenobitas. Tentava entender por que se desentendera com Álvaro no dia anterior. Por que o almoço havia acabado tão mal.

_Sabe Sebastiana, eu te amo, mas não posso ficar com você, quero dizer, não podemos casar e constituir família. Mas podemos continuar nos encontrando e nos amando como agora. Eu não posso dispor do meu destino. Há muitas coisas em jogo. Minha família tem muitas responsabilidades e muitos compromissos dos quais eu não posso me esquivar. Infelizmente eles usam o casamento como um meio de fazer negócios. Não sou dono da minha própria vida Sebastiana.

_Sua família o mandou desfazer-se de mim? Como a máfia?

Álvaro sobressaltou-se. Sentou-se na cama no mesmo instante. Olhou seriamente para Sebastiana.

_Quem lhe disse isso?

Sebastiana ficou deitada na cama fitando Álvaro. Então riu, a princípio discretamente, depois despudoradamente, um riso sem fim, nervoso, que a fazia contorcesse e derramar lágrimas.

_Por que ri, ficou louca?

_Você me partiu o coração porque é da máfia?

_Fale baixo. Você não sabe do que está falando.

Sebastiana encolheu-se na cama. Ficou olhando Álvaro com um brilho no olhar. Álvaro estava sério. Levantou-se e começou a vestir-se.

_É bom que você não saiba nada Sebastiana, para sua própria segurança.

Sebastiana permaneceu nua na cama, enquanto Álvaro já estava completamente vestido.

_Sebastiana, é melhor que saia agora, antes que minha família perceba que está aqui. Sairei para distraí-los e assim dar-lhe tempo para escapar.

_Você quer que eu fuja para não morrer, é isso?

_Não somos bárbaros. Você anda vendo muita TV. Quero apenas evitar discussões.

_Você está sendo sincero? Digo, você está pensando em mim ou apenas evitando problemas para você mesmo?

_Que diferença isso faz? Arrume-se. Tente sair daqui, em 15 minutos.

Álvaro saiu do quarto. Sebastiana fechou os olhos. Ao abrí-los, estava de pé, totalmente vestida como cenobita, no meio do quarto de Álvaro, sozinha. Ouviu um ruído às suas costas. Não precisava virar-se para saber que era Cabeça de alfinetes. Ele aproximou-se por trás e colocou sua horrenda cabeça próxima ao pescoço dela. Então Sebastiana ouviu um sussurro em sua mente.

_Você desistiu de vingar-se?

_Não sei ainda. Talvez ele não seja culpado pelo que aconteceu. Talvez eu possa poupá-lo.

_Se você não tiver coragem, poderemos fazer em seu lugar.

_Não! A vingança é minha. Eu é quem decido quando e como fazer.

_Como queira, mas não poderá ficar nesta dimensão por muito tempo. Logo teremos que voltar para o lugar de onde viemos, e você virá conosco. A questão é se virá sozinha ou acompanhada.

Cabeça de alfinetes afastou-se lentamente, então Sebastiana percebeu que estava sozinha novamente. A última frase que cabeça de alfinetes lhe dissera ficou martelando na sua mente. Resolveu sair do quarto e conhecer melhor a família de Álvaro.

Sebastiana desceu as escadas sem pressa, foi até a sala de estar e à sala de refeições, não havia ninguém. Pensou em Álvaro e teve a sensação de que ele deveria estar na biblioteca da família. Seguiu para lá. Havia dois homens do lado de fora. Eles a olharam e se aproximaram ameaçadores.

_O que faz aqui?

_Sou amiga da família. Vim cumprimentá-los.

_Sinto muito, mas não fomos avisados de sua presença, terá de nos acompanhar.

Os dois seguranças a seguraram fortemente pelo braço e a arrastaram para fora daquela sala, em direção à adega. Um deles falou pelo fone de ouvido Bluetooth. Então se voltou para Sebastiana e aplicou-lhe uma bofetada. Sebastiana caiu ao chão.

_O patrão diz que não a conhece. Quem é você?

Sebastiana levantou a cabeça e olhou os dois brutamontes com olhos púrpuros.

_Eu sou o seu pior pesadelo.

Então o ambiente ficou escuro e frio. Os homens olhavam em volta surpresos. Sacaram suas pistolas e um deles mirou Sebastiana com ela. Então vindas não se sabe de onde, correntes surgiram, e engancharam-se nas carnes dos dois homens, rasgando seus ternos e fazendo-os gritar. As correntes os transfixaram nos braços, pernas, tronco e cabeça. Tensas, forçando as carnes dos homens a se esticarem ao máximo, quanto mais eles esperneavam, mais suas carnes rasgavam sem, contudo, desprenderem as correntes deles. Os dois então ficaram gritando horrorizados.

Sebastiana levantou-se e voltou à biblioteca.

Abriu as portas da biblioteca de uma vez. Lá dentro estavam Álvaro, seus pais e mais três homens que Sebastiana não conhecia. Todos estavam surpresos com sua presença. Álvaro parecia apavorado. O pai de Álvaro pegou o celular e deu um telefonema enquanto olhava para Sebastiana. Então ele olhou para Álvaro e deu um olhar de reprovação. Álvaro aproximou-se dela.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo Sebastiana?

_Vim conhecer melhor sua família Álvaro. Então o senhor é o pai de Álvaro? Prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu sou a ex-namorada de seu filho. - Disse Sebastiana em voz alta, dirigindo-se ao pai de Álvaro.

Álvaro estava em pânico. Tentou retirar Sebastiana à força da sala, puxando-a pelo braço. Mas Sebastiana virou-se para ele e lhe deu um olhar gelado, assustador, que fez Álvaro soltá-la e dar um passo para trás. Sebastiana então se voltou para os pais de Álvaro. Aproximou-se deles e cumprimentou-os com a cabeça, pois sabia que eles não lhe apertariam a mão.

_Chamo-me Sebastiana, sou humilde e não tenho valor nenhum. Isso não impediu seu filho de apaixonar-se por mim. Mas não o culpe, ele tentou obedecer-lhes as ordens, é um bom filho. Eu é que sou uma moça insistente.

Sebastiana parou de falar e abaixou a cabeça. Então as portas da biblioteca trancaram-se sozinhas. Ouviram-se movimentos na parte de fora da biblioteca, e alguém começou a esmurrar a porta, e a gritar pelo dono da casa. Sebastiana então ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para os pais de Álvaro.

_Não se preocupem, não seremos mais incomodados. Então me digam, por que tratam seu filho como moeda de troca?

_Eles não me tratam assim, Sebastiana. Eu que aceitei esse papel. - disse Álvaro.

Sebastiana virou-se para Álvaro e sorriu para ele.

_Sempre o amor filial. Você se preocupa muito com seus pais Álvaro.

_Meu filho é um tolo. Basta olhar para você para ver que seu lugar é a sarjeta. - Falou a mãe de Álvaro.

_Veja Álvaro, sua digna mãe tem língua. - Gracejou Sebastiana.

_Não fale assim da minha mãe, Sebastiana. - Reclamou Álvaro.

_Ok! Mas você aceita que ela me trate como uma ratazana. O que? Você concorda com a opinião da sua mãe Álvaro? - Provocou Sebastiana.

_Mamãe, por favor, componha-se. - Falou Álvaro dirigindo-se à mãe.

_Sim mamãe, componha-se, não baixe ao nível desta ratazana que vos fala. - Sebastiana insistiu na provocação.

_Isso já chega. - Um dos convidados dos pais de Álvaro sacou uma pistola e mirou em Sebastiana.

_Você não precisa fazer isso, eu posso resolver esta situação. - Álvaro tentava acalmar os ânimos.

_Resolver como? Esta desqualificada invade minha casa e nos trata como crianças, a nós que não toleramos nenhum desrespeito. Isto não pode ficar assim. Ela vai aprender uma lição. - O pai de Álvaro foi até o homem com a arma e a tomou em suas mãos, então ele se virou para Sebastiana e atirou sem hesitar, a sangue frio.

_Não! - Álvaro gritou impotente e desesperado.

Sebastiana permaneceu de pé. Ela olhou para o abdome e viu o buraco de bala na sua roupa escura, ainda saía fumaça dele. Perguntou-se intimamente por que não caiu ao chão morta. Então levantou a cabeça e encarou o pai de Álvaro. O altivo senhor incrédulo descarregou a arma em Sebastiana. Esta permaneceu de pé. Passou a mão em seu pescoço e na cabeça. Agora havia um ferimento de bala em seu pescoço e entre seus olhos, por onde escorria um sangue negro.

_Ora, pare com isso. Não pode me matar. - Sebastiana falou enfadada para o pai de Álvaro.

Ao mesmo tempo os outros convidados sacaram armas e já iam descarregá-las em Sebastiana. Ela os olhou com olhos negros. Os três homens viram-se envoltos em um miasma negro surgido do chão, que os sufocou. Eles se contorciam e tentavam falar alguma coisa, sem sucesso, até que caíram ao chão desfalecidos. Ao ver aquilo, a mãe de Álvaro abraçou-se ao marido, e olhou aterrorizada para Sebastiana.

_O que quer de nós? - Álvaro perguntou à Sebastiana, fazendo-a virar-se para ele imediatamente.

_Só queria conhecer melhor seus pais. Mas não se preocupe, não vou matá-los. Embora seja o que eles mereciam.

Então Sebastiana abriu as portas da biblioteca e saiu da casa. Os empregados do lado de fora estavam todos caídos desacordados.

Sebastiana uma vez fora da casa de Álvaro, fechou os olhos e viu-se novamente em seu apartamento. O ambiente onde estava escureceu-se e tudo ficou sombrio. Ela escutou o arrastar da batina de Cabeça de Alfinetes. Ouviu a voz dele em sua cabeça.

_Chegou a hora de partirmos para nossa dimensão, como cenobita você nos acompanhará.

Então Sebastiana ouviu ao longe gritos e urros, choro e soluços, maldições e pedidos de misericórdia. Teve a impressão de já ter escutado aquilo antes, então se recordou que ela mesma tinha feito aqueles mesmos sons. Sentiu o frio envolvê-la cada vez mais, enquanto mergulhava num abismo negro. As únicas sensações que ainda eram constantes era a da sua pele descascando do seu corpo, fazendo o sangue escorrer por seu ventre e pernas.

Alguns meses depois, um grupo de pessoas entrou no apartamento que uma vez foi de Sebastiana. Agora estava vazio, pintado de novo e com as janelas abertas para permitir a ventilação. Era um grupo de jovens universitários, três moças e um rapaz. Vieram ver o apartamento para alugá-lo. Inspecionaram tudo e decidiram ficar com o apartamento. O rapaz foi até a cozinha e olhou nos armários de parede para ver se havia alguma coisa neles. Viu algo interessante. Uma pequena caixa metálica, com ricos arabescos em estilo oriental. Ele a pegou e examinou. Achou que fosse um objeto esquecido pelo antigo dono. Resolveu entregá-lo ao senhorio que estava alugando o apartamento.

_Deve ter pertencido à antiga dona. Uma moça que desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Simplesmente sumiu do mapa, deixando todos os seus pertences, documentos e dinheiro. A polícia achou que ela estava envolvida com uns mafiosos, e que talvez eles tenham queimado arquivo. Você me entende. - O homem fez um gesto com a palma da mão reta, no pescoço.

_Eu li sobre isso no jornal. A família mafiosa foi até processada, pelo que eu me lembro. - Falou o universitário.

_É, mas ninguém conseguiu provar nada. Sabe como é, muito dinheiro rolando. - Falou o senhorio.

_E então, o que fará com essa caixa, já que a dona deve estar morta? - o rapaz estava interessado na caixa.

_Acho que vou vendê-la. Parece valiosa. Não se preocupe, levarei isso em conta na hora de cobrar o aluguel. - O homem achou que estava sendo generoso.

_Obrigado. - O rapaz não o achou tão generoso assim.

O senhorio levou a caixa para casa e colocou-a na cabeceira da cama, enquanto foi tomar um banho. Sua esposa entrou no quarto para guardar algumas roupas passadas. Ela percebeu a caixa e a achou muito bonita. Sentou-se na cama e resolveu examiná-la. Percebeu que a caixa tinha alguns desenhos que eram móveis como um quebra-cabeça. Achou que deveria haver algo dentro da caixa, então tentou abri-la modificando seu encaixe. Ela tanto fez que conseguiu. Nesse momento seu marido saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Ele ficou irritado quando viu que sua esposa estava mexendo na sua relíquia. Já ia brigar com ela quando percebeu que o ambiente estava frio e escuro demais, sendo que a única luz provinha da caixa nas mãos de sua esposa.

_Clive, o que é isso? - Perguntou a mulher assustada.

_E eu vou saber? Você não se esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz, eu espero. - O homem suspeitou da esposa.

_Claro que eu paguei. - A mulher irritou-se com a suspeita.

Então das trevas que envolviam aqueles dois, surgiu uma mulher de aparência gótica, vestida de negro, com os cabelos armados em intrincadas tranças rastafári. Ela olhou para os dois e deduziu o ocorrido.

_Então, qual dos dois foi o curioso? - inquiriu Sebastiana.

Fim


End file.
